


不渡

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 小妈文学





	不渡

提起陈家，U市道上可谓无人不知无人敢不晓。陈爻新娶了个漂亮的老婆，足足比他小三十岁，可惜还没来得及好好疼爱一番，陈爻就死了。

还是死在自己儿子手里。

管栎怎么也想不到，他的婚礼当天，未婚夫死在他面前，血流出来弄脏他干净的鞋尖。

早上他跟陈爻进陈家时，还温温柔柔地对坐在沙发上的人笑，亲昵地喊一句“宥维”。陈宥维抬眼给他一个没有温度的眼神，客套疏离地叫他：“小妈好。”

然而短短九个小时过去，在婚礼现场，这个人又是如何拿着枪，果决狠戾地了结了陈爻的性命。

他在陈宥维眼底看到了冰凉的杀意，是足以让他颤栗的、淬了毒的冷漠目光，像一匹最优秀也最凶狠的狼，在享受折磨猎物到生不如死的快乐。

但陈宥维没有杀他。

陈宥维把他带回了陈家，什么也没说，什么也没做，只是把他圈养起来，像狼偶尔吃素，好心豢养一只兔子。他给了管栎绝对的自由，管栎可以像平常一样上班下班，做自己想做的任何事。

管栎是一名幼师，最近幼儿园附近总是会有三四个黑衣人出没，也不做什么，就是在附近转，他知道那是陈宥维派来盯着他的人。管栎清楚自己逃不掉的，只要陈宥维想，就可以有一百种方法找到他，再用一千种方法折磨他，最后用一万种方法杀掉他。

他怎么可能不怕，陈宥维名义上是他的继子，但婚礼尚未完成，陈爻已死，现在U市黑道是陈宥维的天下，他没名没分，反倒是陈宥维的累赘。

何况一开始他也不过是因为这张脸被陈爻看上，陈爻又拿他父母的性命相逼强迫他嫁给自己，管栎本来就忌惮陈爻的身份和手段，而陈宥维是连自己的亲生父亲都可以毫不犹豫杀掉的男人，狼子野心，怕是比陈爻还恐怖几分，杀他留他只在一念之间。

所幸陈宥维很少回家，就算碰到管栎，也只是礼节性地点头示意，并无多余的举动和言辞。

管栎开始偷偷在家里煲汤。这是他为数不多的爱好，他的厨艺精湛，煲的汤更是味道一绝。他享受着煲汤时片刻欢愉的时光，能让他暂时忘记自己危险又尴尬的境地。

尽管管栎尽量躲着陈宥维，后来这件事还是被陈宥维发现了。陈宥维不知道什么时候回了家，也不知道什么时候进了厨房，冷不丁冒出一句想喝汤为什么不让保姆做，吓得管栎摔碎了一个瓷勺。

于是只能分享。萝卜排骨汤，是管栎最拿手的一道菜肴，可管栎食不知味，生怕陈宥维刁难他。还好陈宥维沉默地喝完汤，沉默地放下碗，沉默地回了房。

更多时候，陈宥维只是静静地站在管栎身后，一言不发地看他煲汤。管栎能感受得到陈宥维的视线落在自己身上，但他不敢回头，他不想跟陈宥维对视，怕又看到那种冰冷陌生的目光。

可陈宥维对他算仁至义尽了，不干涉他的生活，不要求他付出什么，他只要乖乖听话，待在陈宥维身边就好。陈家虽然是困住他的牢笼，却也是安全的牢笼。

而陈宥维刚接手陈爻的事业，忙得脚不沾地，他们一个月见不到几次面。陈宥维回家就想喝管栎做的萝卜排骨汤，提出要求时语气温和措辞礼貌，仿佛和管栎真的是客气和善一家人。

往往管栎会再做一碗家乡地道的酸辣面，他知道陈宥维爱吃。他们在餐桌上同样沉默，心照不宣地各自进食，吃完饭就默契地一拍两散，不再有交流。

偶尔陈宥维带着伤回家，管栎看到他身上一片红，吓得直掉眼泪，手忙脚乱地找急救箱。

陈宥维笑得云淡风轻，习惯了伤痛后是麻木的沉着，自己给自己处理包扎好伤口，还能抽空安慰管栎：“你哭什么，我又不是死了。”

管栎这才发觉自己反应过激，陈宥维眉头不皱一下，他反而哭得接不上气。管栎一时不知道自己是该难堪还是该紧张。

陈宥维抓着他的手，温柔地给他擦眼泪，目光灼灼，嗓音沙哑：“小妈。”

这罕见的柔情比带血的伤口还要让管栎恐慌，管栎手脚僵硬，咬着唇低下头。他不敢挣扎，一方面是担心碰到陈宥维的伤口，另一方面，他是真的依旧很怕陈宥维。

好在陈宥维给他擦完眼泪就松开手，方才简短的温存荡然无存，空气中似有若无的暧昧也烟消云散。管栎松口气，这事就好似没发生过一般被刻意遗忘。

养伤的间隙陈宥维的狐朋狗友来拜访，物以类聚，陈宥维是混蛋，他的朋友也是混蛋，说了几句话就想对管栎动手动脚。

管栎被逼到墙角，慌乱地看着人越靠越近，一着急又要掉眼泪，却听到陈宥维冷得像块冰的声音：“你敢动他试试？”

朋友看陈宥维的脸色不太好，悻悻地收回手：“你相好？我以为你家保姆。”

陈宥维走过来，把管栎往身后护：“我小妈。”

朋友愣了一下，没皮没脸地调侃他：“哟，小妈你也这么宝贝。”又不怀好意地冲陈宥维挤眉弄眼，“我说，你爸都死那么久了，你小妈这么漂亮，不如借哥几个玩玩？”

陈宥维眯起眼，目光阴鸷地杀过去，冷冷吐出一个字：“滚。”

“别那么小气嘛。”朋友还要说什么，陈宥维直接从腰间掏出枪指着他额头：“我说让你滚，听不懂？”

话说到这份上，再说就要见血了，朋友识相地滚远了，陈宥维收起枪，管栎局促地跟他道谢：“谢谢你。”

陈宥维离去的脚步顿了顿，似乎欲言又止，最后只叹口气：“不用跟我说谢谢。”

陈家还保留着早年的习惯，佣人叫陈爻老爷，叫管栎夫人，叫陈宥维少爷。

但陈爻已经死了，陈宥维是新的“老爷”，佣人对管栎的称呼却还是“夫人”。

管栎当然不会天真地以为这是什么疏忽。这其实是变相的暗示。

他开始频繁地做噩梦，梦境断断续续，一会是陈爻阴魂不散，惨白的脸上鲜血横流，睁着涣散的双眼恶狠狠地瞪他，仿佛随时要扑上来撕烂他的脸。一会又是陈宥维拿枪抵着他的腰，却来吻他的下巴和锁骨，一遍又一遍地喊他“小妈”。

管栎在半夜尖叫着醒来，一个黑影站在他房门口，身形融进黑夜里看不真切。他惊惶地叫出声，门口的人走近，声音低沉：“是我。”

陈宥维的脸在外面透进来的一点点光线里晦涩不清，管栎想打开床头灯，陈宥维先一步摁住他的手。

管栎抬头看他，陈宥维的眼睛很好看，管栎试图从中捕捉到一点有效的信息，可那双眼睛忠于它的主人，并不流露一丝陈宥维的意图。

管栎的心底隐隐不安。他的直觉一向很准，陈宥维的眼神太平静，像晴朗夜晚里无风无浪的湖面，散落着零碎的星星倒影，平静到他害怕。

“我爸死了，我继承了他所有的财产和东西。”陈宥维压上来，冷静平淡得像在进行交易谈判，“也该包括他的老婆——你说是吧，小妈？”

管栎说不出一句话，只觉得全身的血液都凝固了。他忍不住去想陈宥维接下来会做什么。

——也不难猜到。一个嗜血的、心狠手辣的、精明又残忍的黑道少爷，当初不杀他，真的会是善心大发吗？

他对于陈宥维来说没有任何价值，除了这副艳丽的皮囊和这具年轻的身体。管栎当然怕，他觉得陈宥维甚至可能在他枕头下藏了一把枪。

管栎闭上眼，陈宥维的手已经在摸他的腰。

可陈宥维最后只是轻轻地吻了吻他的眼睛。

“晚安。”

他说，身影重新融进黑夜里。他关上门，就好像从来没来过。

这固然可以用“一时的鬼迷心窍”来糊弄过去，管栎找了个都没说服自己的理由为陈宥维开脱，他们又貌似相安无事地度过了几天。

但暴乱是必然的。

为什么先前陈宥维和他说不用说谢谢，是因为陈宥维确实也对他心怀不轨。管栎想明白这个问题时为时已晚。

陈宥维生日当天，宴请一众人等，但过生日并不是主要目的，他不是爱显摆的人，区区陈家一个私生子，要什么风光无限，要什么大场面的阵仗。不过是借着这个由头聚齐人，然后稳稳当当地清理门户。

说来讽刺，甚至他的生日也不过是他被陈家勉强承认的日期。

至于他曲折的身世，上一代的爱恨情仇，经历的风风雨雨，他也不愿多提。他不记得自己喝了多少酒，酒精多多少少分散了一些他的注意力，但好歹还能拿住枪。

回到家陈宥维摸进了管栎的房间，他知道自己走错了，可他就想放纵自己错一次。

他步步为营，在陈爻身边蛰伏二十年，苦心孤诣地算计一切，如今什么都有了，他却比任何时候都要寂寞。

可能是他的样子太失态，他听到管栎怯怯地喊了他一声“宥维……”，他张开手，抱住管栎，抱住他灰暗日子里熠熠发光的金色碎片。

管栎的身体太软太温暖，他一旦拥有了，就不想轻易离开。

把人压到床上时，陈宥维毫不意外管栎眼底的错愕和恐惧，他到底心软，温热的唇擦过管栎的耳畔，低声道：“你要是不愿意就……”

管栎想问，我不愿意就怎样？我不愿意你就不会强迫我？问题的答案毋庸置疑，当然不可能。

果然下一秒陈宥维说：“你不愿意也没用。”

陈宥维当然没醉。

至少没醉得那么厉害。

他想起很多事，想起第一次见面时管栎的笑，想起管栎的萝卜排骨汤和酸辣面，想起管栎哭泣时红红的眼眶和挂着泪珠的睫毛。

如果在床上，也会露出那种神情吗？

陈宥维不浪费时间多想，他游刃有余地脱掉管栎的衣服，潦草地扩张，缓慢地进入。管栎疼得哭出来，陈宥维如愿以偿看到兔子含泪的红眼眶，惹人狠狠怜爱，又催人去变本加厉地蹂躏。

好像他在床上一直不怎么有耐心，他这辈子为数不多的温柔和忍耐都留给了管栎。

他们折腾到后半夜，管栎的身体敏感得要命，射了四次，最后在陈宥维怀里昏睡过去。陈宥维给他清理完，爱惜地抱着管栎回床上，像情人一般轻柔地亲吻他的额头。

“栎栎。”

管栎在熟睡，应该听不到。听不到也无所谓，陈宥维想，听到了也无所谓。


End file.
